An embodiment of the invention is generally related to serial, point to point interconnect technology suitable for communicatively coupling elements of an electronic system, and particularly to those which have certain aspects that are in accordance with the PCI Express Base Specification 1.0a (Errata dated 7 Oct. 2003) (“PCI Express”). Other embodiments are also described.
An electronic system is composed of several elements that are designed to communicate with one another over an input/output (I/O) interconnect of the system. For instance, a modern computer system may include the following elements: a processor, main memory, and a system interface (also referred to as a system chipset). An element may include one or more integrated circuit (IC) devices. For example, the system chipset may have a memory controller hub (MCH) device that allows the processor to communicate with system memory and a graphics element. In addition, an I/O controller hub (ICH) device may be provided that connects the processor and memory, via the MCH, to other elements of the computer system such as mass storage devices and peripheral devices. In that case, a separate, point to point link such as one defined by PCI Express may be used to allow bi-directional communication between a pair of devices, e.g. the processor and the MCH, the MCH and the graphics element, and the ICH and the mass storage device.
A PCI Express point to point link may have one or more lanes that can operate simultaneously. Each lane has dual, unidirectional paths, which are also simultaneously operable. Each path may have a single set of transmitter and receiver pairs (e.g., a transmitter in a port of Device A, a receiver in a port of Device B). In that case, the transmitter and receiver may drive and sense a transmission medium such as a pair of metal traces in a printed wiring board that may traverse a board-to-board connector. Alternatively, other transmission media may be provided, such as optical fiber.
A point to point link serves to transport various types of information between devices. At a so-called “higher layer”, however, communications between peers in two devices (also referred to as a requester and a completer) may be conducted using transactions. For example, there are memory transactions that transfer data to or from a memory-mapped location. Under PCI Express, there are also message transactions that communicate miscellaneous messages and can be used for functions like interrupt signaling, error signaling, and power management.
There may be three abstract layers that “build” a transaction. The first layer may be the Transaction Layer, which begins the process of turning a request or completion data coming from a device core into a data packet for a transaction. The second architectural build layer is called the Data Link Layer; it ensures that packets going back and forth across a link are received properly (via techniques such as error control coding). The third layer is called the Physical Layer. This layer is responsible for the actual transmitting and receiving of the packet across the link. The Physical Layer in a given device interacts with its Data Link Layer (in the same device) on one side, and with the metal traces, optical fiber, or other transmission medium that is part of the link, on another side. The Physical Layer may contain circuitry for the transmitters and receivers, parallel to serial and serial to parallel converters, frequency and phase control circuits, and impedance matching circuitry. It may also contain circuitry for logic functions needed for its initialization and maintenance. A layered architecture may permit easier upgrades by, for example, allowing reuse of essentially the same Transaction and Data Link Layers, while upgrading the Physical Layer (e.g., increasing transmit and receive clock frequencies).
An example of the behavior of the Physical Layer is now given. Once power up occurs, the Physical Layers on both Device A and Device B are responsible for initializing the link and making it ready for transactions. This initialization process may include determining how many lanes should be used for the link, and at what data rate the link should operate. Sometime after the link is properly initialized, a memory read request is initiated in Device A. Eventually, a packet that includes this read request arrives at Device A's Physical Layer, including headers, error control information, and sequence numbers added by the higher layers. The Physical Layer then takes this packet of data and transforms it into a serial data stream (perhaps after adding framing data to it), and transmits the stream using, for example, an electrical, differential signal having predefined timing rules.
Once the Physical Layer in Device B sees the signal appear at its receiver input, it samples the signal to recover the data stream, and builds the stream back into a data packet (e.g., after removing the framing). The packet is then passed up to the Data Link Layer in Device B, which strips the headers and checks for errors; if there are no errors, the packet is passed up to the Transaction Layer where the memory read request is extracted and then sent to the appropriate logic function to access the locations specified in the request.